Protecting Everyone
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Naruto knew who hurt him and why. Yet he never told a soul. He never hurt them, never dared to even try to get back at them, afraid where that kind of road would take him. That was fine and had worked for years until Kakashi saw his journal.....


-1I don't own Naruto nor anything that may seem like it comes from somewhere  
else.

Rating: MA, for the gore and violence and not so good words used.

Paring: Naruto/Kakashi in a weird and twisted sort of way. Please No flames   
just because you don't like what you read!

Summary: Naruto knew who hurt him and why. Yet he never told a soul. He  
never hurt them, never dared to even try to get back at them, afraid where   
that kind of road would take him. That was fine and had worked for years  
until Kakashi saw his journal...

Warnings: a little ooc, blood, gore, pain, and all things violent. One shot

Protecting Everyone

Chapter one:

Naruto cried out as yet another blow landed on his black and blue chest. He   
remembered the stench of alcohol as the man forced his pants down. Naruto  
tried to move away and begged the man to not do it, not again. That he was  
sorry, he didn't know why the demon did it. That he wouldn't let the demon  
hurt anyone ever again. The man just smacked his face this time before he  
pushed into him.

Naruto screamed as tears flooded past his eyes. He tried to relax so it  
wouldn't hurt so bad, but the man was still there. The man was still in him.  
And the man was moving back and forth; slamming in and pulling out, only to  
push back in again. Then the man grunted and pushed in even further hitting  
an area that always made Naruto see stars and feel ashamed of himself.

Then Naruto sighed quietly as the man finished and spilled his seed in him;  
it was over. The man pulled out of Naruto and slapped him in the face hard  
enough to leave a hand print and a small slice on the side of his face. The  
man wiped himself clean and pulled his pants up and left. Naruto laid on the  
floor for awhile as the pain settled down and the blood stopped trickling  
out from in between his legs. No matter how many times he was taken, he  
always bled.

Naruto turned his head a little and saw his desk. More importantly he knew  
what was in his desk; his journal, where he didn't have to keep everything  
locked inside of himself. Where he could tell someone what was going on and  
not be told it was his own fault and that he deserved everything he got and  
should stop being a baby. Naruto tried to lift his body up so that he could   
write in the book but his body drooped back on the floor.  
He tried again and started to slowly crawl there. He pulled out his book and  
slowly wrote everything that happened that day.

Naruto shot up in bed as the alarm went off. He took in shuttering breaths   
trying to remind himself that that was a long time ago and the man wouldn't  
hurt him anymore. That he swore to protect everyone including the man. He  
shook his head as he got up from the bed and jumped in the shower for a  
quick rinse. When he got out he saw the time, 10:08 in the morning. Shit! He  
was late; he was suppose to meet the other at the bridge at 8:30. Naruto  
grabbed an apple as he ran out of the house pulling on his jacket to hide   
the scars.

"Sorry guys, I was dreaming of a delicious looking bowl of Ramen!" Naruto  
called out as he reached the bridge. Kakashi rose an eyebrow but said noting  
as Sakura called him a baka and Sasuke snorted. Naruto just smiled and  
laughed a little. Kakashi would have shrugged it off, if it hadn't been the   
third time this week. He simply nodded and got them started at training.  
Four hours and three tired genin later they were done. "Alright, you're  
dismissed for the day, be here tomorrow same time, that means 8:30 not  
10:30, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto shrugged lightly and started to walk  
away.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and puffed away. Naruto continued on his way and   
stopped to grab a bite to eat before buying some ninja gauze for his arms  
and legs, before continuing his way home. When he got there he noticed one  
thing right away; his window was open, when he knew he had closed it. Naruto  
carefully walked into his apartment. At first glance he saw nobody but when  
he looked into the living room, he saw Kakashi and relaxed. "O hi  
Kaka-sensei, did you need something?" Naruto asked curious why the man was   
in his house.

Kakashi looked up when his name was called, but Naruto knew something was  
wrong with the pale and scared look on his face. "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto  
asked walking towards him. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Kakashi just looked  
at the desk for a second before promptly making his way to Naruto's bathroom  
to throw up. Naruto's eyes widened; his sensei was sick! 'Oh man I hope he  
doesn't pass out!' Naruto brought a damp wash cloth in the room and quietly  
handed it to him. Kakashi wiped his entire face down and the back of his  
neck before Naruto snatched it away to rewet it.

When Naruto turned around he saw Kakashi staring at him. Naruto blinked once  
before tugging at the man's hand, trying to get him back to the couch so he  
could rest. 'I wonder if a med-nin is needed.' Kakashi let himself be led to  
the couch without complaint. They just sat there for a few minutes before   
Kakashi looked up and pointed at the desk again. "It what's in there true?"  
Naruto's eyes followed the finger and landed on a journal. His journal,  
open.

"You read that?!" Naruto asked a little scared of the answer. Kakashi just  
nodded his head. Naruto started to tremble a little. No one was ever suppose   
to know. He remembered the day the man stopped coming and had heard the next  
day he had gotten help. Naruto had sworn that day to protect everyone and  
that when he became Hokage, the first thing to go would be alcohol. He also  
swore to protect the man; he had read what had happened to the man's friends  
because of the demon in him. How could he hate him after that?

"Is it true? Who did it?! You need to tell me now Naruto! Don't worry I'll   
protect you." Kakashi added the last part in case the boy was scared of the  
man who hurt him.

Naruto turned away and let a small smile come to his lips. 'How can you  
protect me from yourself?' "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I can handle myself  
and besides that was a long time ago, so long that the man who did it   
disappeared and a better man was left in his place." Naruto said and turned  
to Kakashi with a smile fully formed on his face.

'How can he smile like that after what he's been through?' "Naruto it  
doesn't matter how long ago it was, wrong is wrong and damn it Naruto tell  
me who!" Kakashi growled the last part.

"What do you plan to do if I tell you who did it? Tell Hokage-sama? Hurt  
him? Kill him and bury him where nobody will ever think to look? What would  
that solve? Nothing, you would just be hurting the new person and the people  
he cares for. It was years ago I was 4, when it happened. I'm over it and I  
want to keep it that way so, please, just let it drop, please." Naruto  
begged, trying to protect everybody.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing; Naruto wanted to protect the  
man who had hurt him so bad. He wanted to let him get away with nothing but  
a "Now you be a good boy" -speech. "Naruto, no matter what he's told you to   
make you think he's changed, he didn't. You don't just stop doing that.  
Please Naruto tell me who he is." Kakashi asked softly hoping to get the boy  
to open up to him.

"Kakashi, he doesn't know what he did." Naruto said just as softly.

"Naruto he knew what he was doing, and he knew it was wrong." Kakashi said  
gently trying not to hurt the boy's frail mind. "No Kakashi, he didn't. He  
doesn't even remember doing it! I see him every day and he smiles at me  
sometimes. He even comes over once in awhile to give me fruits and tells me  
to take care. He doesn't know what he did and I wont hurt him by telling  
you!" Naruto said to Kakashi.

Meanwhile Kakashi was going through a list of people he knew who had ever  
done any of those things but in the end he only came up with one person,  
himself. After that Kakashi froze. Everything made sense! Why Naruto didn't  
want to say anything, why he saw him everyday, why he said the man didn't  
know. Naruto was 17 now; it had been happened 13 years ago. When he was 15   
and drunk all the time. He could blearily breath. It had been him, he had  
been the one to hurt Naruto. He reached up and pulled his mask down and  
started to suck in deep breaths of air. He felt like throwing up again.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he realized he had said too much.  
"Kakashi? Kakashi-sensei? Please talk to me!" Naruto said, getting scared.  
'Why did I have to go and open my big fat mouth?!' Kakashi looked up to  
Naruto slowly "It was me, wasn't it." He more said than asked. Naruto bit  
his lip. 'Now how am I going to fix this?!'

"Look Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't your fault; you didn't know what you were   
doing! You were drunk. I swear that I never told a soul and I never will. I  
told you that man was gone and that there was a new and better man in his  
place, and that punishing him would do nothing! Kakashi-sensei, please don't  
worry about it; I'm fine, I swear." Naruto said all this in a rush trying to  
get Kakashi to see that he had become a changed man.

Kakashi just shook his head. "How can you stand to see me?" Kakashi asked as   
he kneeled down trying to think, still stuck on the fact that he had  
r-ra-rapped Naruto. "I know you're different and I know you're a good man,  
who meant no harm, you didn't do this. Somebody who was evil did this,  
somebody who didn't care for the human race did this, but that man is not  
you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said without the slightest hint of fear for the  
man kneeling before him.

"I just don't understand." Kakashi stated as he looked down. Naruto looked  
over to him before kneeling down and pulling Kakashi into a hug and  
whispered into his ear "I will protect everybody, including you. Trust me   
you're different, so much so that I think I've even fallen in love with you.  
Please trust me when I tell you you're not the person who did that to me."

'In love with me?? How can that be, after everything that happened.' Kakashi  
looked even more confused.

"Kakashi I love you, I really do, and I hope one day you will come to love  
me back." Naruto said softly into Kakashi's perfect ear, before pushing a  
soft kiss to his lips, and then pressing a pressure point in the neck so he   
passed out. Naruto stood up with Kakashi in his arms and laid him on his  
bed; he would take the couch.

'Tomorrow will come and I'm not sure what will happen, but I know what I  
will do. I Will Protect Everybody!' He looked at Kakashi's pale face, 'but   
mostly I'll protect you, because I love you.' Then Naruto laid down and went  
to sleep with thoughts of his kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was... I'm not sure what that was, but it was the first thing I've  
felt good about writing in a long time, not the rape part but how it flows!  
Yey I'm not a goner yet! Please Leave a review! I love reviews! Remember no  
flaming just because you don't like what happened or that it was a Yaoi fic! 


End file.
